They Just had to Intervene!
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: On the day of the Guild's Halloween Party, everything was almost ready; then THEY happend. Being bullied into singing with the partner Aquarius picks, Lucy knew she was doomed from the start. She just didn't know how doomed she would be...   Was retitled!


**Disclaimer: never have owned and sadly never will.**

Today is the day before the guild puts on the Halloween party. I hope this will go well… Mira-chan stops me so she can check with me on the decorations checklist. Seeing as how the guys can't stop destroying stuff, the girls are hired to work with that plan. "Lucy? Are you even looking at the list!" I snap back to a little place called _reality_. "Yah Mirajane, we have all the creepy stuff, and yes some of my spirits will help with the haunted house thingy. Also Aquarius wants to know if you are having a Karaoke Contest. She called it something like 'Harvest Fairy Songs'…"

"OH MY GOSH! Lucy, Aquarius-san is a great amazing genius! But instead let's call it 'Fairy Tail Voices'!" Aquarius chose that moment to pop out of the celestial plane. "Mira-san; what an amazingly great idea for this; I can see this now! Only members of the guilds can sing certain songs that you and I pick out for them; there can even be duets!" She and Mirajane's squeals of joy most likely broke ears all around the guild.

"Oh yeah, Mira-chan, I have two conditions. One is that it's by the guild's pool so I can stay out the entire time, and lastly, Lucy-chan must participate with a _guy_ and he can't be Loki."

(A/N: or however you spell his damn name…) Mirajane looks at me with a death-glare worthy of Erza! I gulp and sputter very quickly "O-of course I will Mira-san, Aquarius as you wish; and because I wish so you may pick the guy I sing with I promise you that okay?"

"Alright Lucy I will now wait here okay Lucy-chan?" All I do now is nod in Aquarius's wake. As I wait she comes back with a person being dragged by their boxers…

Crap we all know who this is, everyone's favorite exhibitionist Gray Fullbuster. Aquarius holds him in front of me while Gray protests to me "Lucy! What did I ever do to you today! I haven't even fought with that ash-brain Natsu today besides we all know that you like him anyway!"

"Gray! The reason Aquarius brought you here is because I need to sing with you because she bullied me into it as well as Mirajane…" I give it a sweat drop manga style along with my words. Aquarius laughs and says in a sing song way "Oh Lucy, I think I pick him, besides his voice will match the parts of yours that are way too low for you anyway, also remember I want you to actually have fun alright?" She turns her head towards Gray in a less than friendly manner. "As for you, if you screw up Lucy's performance at the party tomorrow, prepare to want to die…" her voice is dead-panning throughout the whole sentence, which means she's very serious about this. She then proceeds to swivel her head back towards me in a snake like manner.

"Now Lucy, the only reason I'm threating stripper over here is because I actually want to see you have fun up there and well, I know I have never said this. _Ever _is that, well you've dealt with all the crap that I've given you when my entire set of master's before you tried to _train_ it out of me in sometimes painful ways… and I just wanna say thank you for dealing with my bitchy shit, and well we all know that you love to sing even in front of people alright?" I nod and think that that is the most out of character I've seen Aquarius be in the entire time I've kept her. She says one more thing to me before she leaves me completely drain of magic. "Lucy-chan, tomorrow I expect to help you with your outfit, hair and even make-up for the party or else…" Ah, there's the familiar Aquarius I know and sometimes hate. Scoff at her much?

{Time break.}

I'm about to go on in the most revealing dress I've ever thought of. It's white with a plunging V-neck; the bottom of my dress is _barely _mid-thigh even with my petticoat skirt it also has one wide red ribbon on it to make my body look like a piece of candy. I won't ever be able to bend over in this dress. Crapola… I'm behind the stage curtain while I wait for Gray to stat up the song vocals and well I do say this, his voice will match mine. Well done Aquarius. **(**A/N: Gray's parts will be in **bolds, **while Lucy's will be in _italics_, and finally both will be in _**bold italics also**_ I will have what they do on the stage in normal type… alright? ok**)**

**Ya!**

_Yeah... _I walked out from behind the curtain and walk beside Gray while swinging with the melody.

**Aay, shorty.**

(Giggling)

**You're so sweet**

_Stranger, A stranger _ I walk towards him with wide open eyes, now made even wider by mascara from the celestial plane, I know I was surprised to, to look scared almost.

_Candy from a stranger_

**Excuse ma, but you're sick**

**Sweeter than a Hershey Kiss**

**Come, be my desert in this**

**I put my spoon in your dip **he walks towards me and looks me up and down before reaching for my arm as I slide to the opposite side of the stage.

**Oooh!**

**We got one night only**

**Hope you brought some jolly ranchers for me**

**Then she told me;**

_I don't even know you _I shake my head as if dismissing the very thought of what he's offering me out of my head.

**But girl, I got a snicker for you, here! **He tries to hand me a snickers bar that has the wrapper opened a bit.

_What'd you do to me, I just can't believe _

_Oh, you're tempting me _he smiles convincingly even adding an eyebrow wiggle to the situation we're in; that got a few laughs from the crowd watching.

**Cause you're so sweet **he winks at me, I roll my eyes at him which cause some more laughs.

_It's been too long_

_Oh, it feels so wrong _I hug my shoulders.

_Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger _I look at him and walk a little closer to him.

_You don't need to sugar coat it_

_I got it, and you know it _he laughs and grabs my wrist while looking at the audience and mouths 'oh yeah' gives them a thumbs up; more laughter.

_All of the pieces with it_

_My mom told me to  
><em>**what?**_  
><em> I take one bite if the snickers bar and you see my face change quickly instead of being scared I become sultry and sway to the music while moving my hips to the bass of the song itself.

_**Candy from strangers**_

_**Candy from strangers**_

**Hey girl, come and get some**

_**Candy from a stranger  
><strong>_

**Shorty, have a bite **he leans in towards my face while he sings to this then backs away long enough to wave the snickers bar in front of my face again as I reach for it but miss.

**I will fill your appetite** he leans in to lick the side of my neck as if to see if I'm sweet or not, he then licks his lips, nods, and attempts to go for my lips, I push his face away.

**I know your mom said not to**

**But, I'll change your life after tonight**

**Bet you never tried it, and I guarantee you'll like it **winks again and strokes the side of my face.

**And I know you can't resist, so don't fight it, don't**

**Come give it to me **he slides the dress a little slower off my chest but just enough to show a little more cleavage.

_**What you do to me, I just can't believe**_

_**Oh, you're tempting me **_we tap the others lips twice and slide back and forth twice getting closer each time.

_**Cause you're so sweet **_

_**It's been too long**_

_**Oh, it feels so wrong **_we place a hand over the others heart, meaning I pull his hand over my heart while he does the same with his free hand.

_**Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger **_we jerk our hands back to the person they belong to.

_**You don't need to sugar coat it**_

_**I got it, and you know it **_his pants slide low enough to where you can see pelvis lines, uh oh. I slide my hands down his bare chest to his hips shake my head and pull up on his pants' belt loops I hip bump his to lead into a slide to the left a little bit.

_**All of the pieces with it**_

_**My mom told me to**_

_**Candy from strangers**_

_**Candy from strangers**_

_**Hey girl come and get some **_I grab that snickers bar that he's been waving in front of me for the past three lines and eat it all and it's good.

_**Candy from a stranger**_

_A stranger_

**Come get some **I pull out the sex appeal by rubbing his arms and stroking his chest while dipping really quickly as I follow the bass again.

_A stranger_

**Just like that **he is blushing fiercely which I take as a good thing as I stop and stroke his cheek twice.

_**A stranger**_

**Don't be scared, don't be scared **he moves my face close enough that there's three feet in between us.

_What you do to me, I just can't believe_I grab the back of his head and run my fingers through his hair.

**Oh, you're tempting **me he strokes my hair**.**

_**Cause you're so sweet **_we touch the other persons lips with our fingers.__

**It's been too long **I mouth out to him 'I know' and run my hand down the back of his neck. Causing the man who wants to live in the Arctic Circle to shiver… wow I am good.

**Oh, it feels so wrong**

**Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger **he holds my face very close to his as his hands follow my body's natural curves. I back up and breathe heavily for a minute.

**You don't need to sugar coat it **I pretend to tell him off by mouthing mean things at him which appear on the screen as what I'm saying to him about that incident. Every one laughs at this.

**I got it, and you know it **he cleans out his ears as he says this while I scowl at him from the spot five feet away from him.

**All of the pieces with it **he then pretends to repeat everything I said to him through the mouthpiece.

**My mom told me to **I stuck my tongue out at him as I look at the audience and point at him then shrug, I've noticed that every single person attending is watching us by now…

_Candy from strangers_

_Candy from strangers_

**Hey girl come and get some **I laugh at him when he pouts at me as I walk away from him

_Candy from a stranger_

**Mama use to tell me**

**Don't take candy from a stranger **he looks at me with a longing sigh as he turns around walks away, stops, turns around and walks back to me.

**But girl, you look so sweet**

**You got me reaching with my fingers **he reaches to my chest as I twist away so he ends up grabbing my arm instead people continue laughing at Gray's failed attempt.

**She said don't take candy from a stranger, **he mouths, when he has a breath, 'But oh do I want to have this piece' we all laugh at this.

**candy from a stranger, candy from a strange, a stranger**

_**What you do to me, I just can't believe**_

_**Oh, you're tempting me**_ we get a foot closer so now we are five feet apart.

_**Cause you're so sweet **_

_**It's been too long **_we look at each other with longing eyes as we get a little closer so now about four feet apart

_**Oh, it feels so wrong**_

_**Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger **_we step back a foot so now we are five feet apart again.

_**You don't need to sugar coat it**_

_**I got it, and you know it **_we grind for a second as I fix his pants again as I pass him I say quietly "Now no stripping for me." I finish with a wink. He blushes of course then he comes up with a better plan.

_**All of the pieces with it**_

_**My mom told me to **_he walks over to me and pulls up my dress instead of letting it continue "Now you can't strip for me either Lucy." I blush as he walks past me and winks.

_**Candy from strangers**_

_**Candy from strangers**_

_**Hey girl come and get some **_he taps his lips as we close our distance at a moderate pace.

_**Candy from a stranger**_

_**What you do to me, I just can't believe **_we grab the others hair to make sure our eyes lock. I look at him in the eyes.

_**Oh, you're tempting me **_they beg me to kiss him so we can end this properly. I give a slight nod.

_**Cause you're so sweet **_we each trace the others' lips.__

_**It's been too long**_

_**Oh, it feels so wrong **_our faces become two feet apart.

_**Danger, Danger, candy from a stranger**_

_**You don't need to sugar coat it **_one foot now.

_**I got it, and you know it**_

_**All of the pieces with it **_we push back in one futile attempt from postponing this plan.

_**My mom told me to **_we stand two arm lengths away from each other.

_**Candy from strangers **_now only one as our hands go to the others' neck then hips.

_**Candy from strangers **_our hands go quickly to the others' hips as we pull them together.

_**Hey girl come and get some **_we grab the back of the others' head.

_**Candy from a stranger **_as we finish the last lyrics we pull the others face into a one way crash collision make out moment. The kiss is cold, like his lips, while my lips are warm unlike his. This kiss shows me his feelings, he really wants me but he is guilty like he's betraying someone, but he really does love me this I can tell from just one kiss. Well I like the candy this stranger has; hint, hint, wink, wink; any way I kiss him back just as good job if I do say so myself and I do. Afterwards I go to my dressing room in the guild and change into my usual outfit. Gray knocks and comes in. he begins to talk

"Lucy, you let me get away with a lot up on that stage and I really don't know why since you are supposed to be with Natsu and all…" I pick up his chin and make him look at me and I say

"Damn it Gray look at me alright," he looks down at me with some small tears in his eyes "Gray, I just know three things, about what you've just said, one Natsu is like a kid brother to me and besides he's a husband to Lisanna, two I let you get away with what you did because we were pretty damn good up there you know, and finally you big dumby, I love you." I look at him dead in the eyes as I say this. I make the smart ass comment "So Popsicle, you gonna kiss me or not?" he laughs "Princess that is a whole other song and I'm not a Popsicle by the way…" he pouts.

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." He's about to start another smart remark about that being a song when I just so happen to shut him up in a very good way. I kiss the frozen fool. This shuts him up effectively and I enjoy it, BONUS! I laugh as I kiss him. He pulls back confused,

"Lucy why'd you laugh I'm a bad kisser huh? Just because I'm sure you got kissed by boys all the time doesn't mean I kissed a lot of girls, in fact you are the first girl I kissed ever…"

"Gray, you are the first boy I've ever kissed; also I ate way more apples than you I guess, also I think you a _very _good kisser."

*TIME BREAK AGAIN*

"Dad, just shut up and be happy for me for once." I walk past him to Gray as I grab gray's arm and face my Dad again. Dad starts talking again "Lucy, I'm just trying to tell you what's best for you since I'm your father you should have enough common sense to do as I say, instead of being a stupid, stubborn, ignorant to business, frou-frou like kind of daughter!" Gray tenses up beside me. I stop him as I look for a way to insist to him he's wrong. Gray speaks up for me this time "Mr. Heartfilia, I love your daughter and whether you like it or not I will marry her and whether I have your blessing or not, I will _not_ hurt her like you ever have by being, being a selfish, cruel, vain, arrogant, heartless and unfeeling business man. I love your daughter and she loves me so _I don't care unless SHE changes HER mind NOT YOU changing HER mind FOR HER!_" the room's temperature changed enough to where you can feel a slight chill. I grab Gray's hand calmly and say

"Gray, let's go the cold can't be very good for the baby, besides we're gonna get married at the guild anyway just like we planned, besides I will _never change my mind about you._ Although I hate the fact that our child won't get to know his grandfather it can't be helped anyway, he's been a cruel old man without a heart ever since my mother passed away a long time ago. Gray please let's get home now." My dad's jaw tenses when he learns of my pregnancy with Gray. He swallows and then says

"Lucy, Gray, wait for a minute please. I know Layla would want you to be happy with someone you really care about so just this once you have my blessing to marry this ice mage alright, I wanna be a part of your child's life after all I'll probably spoil the kid rotten considering that we got all the money back you know. I just can't loose two of you at once. That would kill me." My eyes water as I rush to hug the man I now call father. He pats me on the back and says "What happened, you grew up so fast." Mom if you are happy with the choices I've made please give me a sign. Suddenly Gray says "Lucy who's this?" he holds up a photo of my mom. "Gray, that's my mother." He nods and then everyone says good bye and farewell. As we walk home, Gray asks me, Lucy the reason I asked you that question was because that same woman walked up to me and said 'Gray, let her know I'm okay and I'm happy that she found you; finally.' I was about to ask her who she was but when I turned my head to look at her she was gone, just like that." I nod and smile at him. Thank you so much mom I love you and yes I know it took much too long… and I won't make you wait much longer.

{THIRD TIME BREAK last one I promise.}

It's been ten years now, as it turns out after we talked to my father just three weeks later we were married in the guild. Everyone dressed fancy and my Husband managed to keep _all _of his clothes on, by some other high will, and well after we got married it was well, one massive wedding after another, it went something like this: Natsu and Lisanna, Erza and Jellal, Mirajane and Fried, Loki and Aries, Aquarius and Scorpio, even Juvia and Lyon, finally though was Evergreen and Laxus. I think Laxus' wedding surprised everyone though; also each person's wedding was grander than the next persons wedding, by far though Laxus had the most extravagant wedding in the world Fiore's ever seen. The partying went on for three whole weeks, and I remember it all, it was quite funny to see Cana sober for once. Anyways, back to Gray and me.

Gray and I still work as mages since well that's all we know how to do. I have the final pregnancy since I finally made Gray stop after two kids, he wanted four but I said two was enough for me. I'm lucky though, thanks to Aquarius I met my ice Prince and I'm happy. We have a daughter and she has my eyes, Gray's hair and unfortunately his ice mage stripping habit; since she is an ice mage. The newborn son has Gray's and my hair, he has my magic abilities also he's just as strong as me and just as good looking to. Natsu has twins on the way as does Erza. Mirajane has a daughter and son like us. While Levy-chan has her second set of twins on the way she says after this she's done. She still has the habit of calling me Lu-chan even after this long; while Natsu calls me Luce every now and then, hell even Loki calls me Princess when I summon him for the really tough stuff. Juvia though finally stopped calling me her rival in love thankfully. Evergreen's even become more social than she was before. All in all everyone's happy. And speaking of happy, the Edolas finally won over Charele. The saddest thing happened though two weeks ago we put Master in the ground and Laxus ruefully took over as the new Master. I think a part of Fairy Tail died that day. We all cried so much no one was sober especially Cana she was so drunk a certain someone had to take her home that evening. But like before all in all everyone's glad things turned out the way they did and everyone's happy. My father became a shockingly kinder and gentler man now that my kids have been born. I'm happy that we all have a family. Life's great as is everyone else's and no one could ever break up Fairy Tail; I'll say this once more I have to thank Aquarius for the way my life is now… Ja' ne.

- _**Sooo everyone what do you think? Please read and review also no flames about please.**_ And to think this all started because I watched a YouTube video…either way Ja' ne.


End file.
